Adventures of Raphon and Friends
by LordTomyh
Summary: Follow in the adventures of Raphon Lightsmith, Paladin of Stormwind, and his crazy destructive friends as they travel through the world of Azeroth and beyond during the Shattering of the Cataclysm


_In a land of magic and war; a world of conflict and heroes; where the warriors are found on ancient battlefield in the name of honour, justice and –_

The window shattered into a thousand pieces as a man was thrown through it, screaming as gravity took hold and pulled his body to the grassy earth below. He landed with a loud thud and the ground was not soft. Glass raining down on him the man uttered a weak "ow' before fainting, blood starting to flow from his nose and mouth. From inside the building from came an unearthly belch, followed by deep, gruff laughter of several dozen people.

… _Never mind. Anyway; what was I saying?_

_What the fuck are you talking about?_

Inside the stone building, a violet skinned Night Elf shrugged his shoulders as he picked up mug after empty mug from the table before him, seeing if any still had a drink in them. The room around him abuzz with life as dwarves; gnomes and the odd human discussed matters of the world over plates of steaming foods and mugs of ales, meads and wines.

The elf sighed loudly when he couldn't find a drink on the table of mugs, and his companion shook his head, sighing loudly. "I don't even know what I'm talking about. My head's a little fuzzy; think someone must have spiked my drink, again" He said, looking inside a mug as if there was some liquid he couldn't see.

The elf's companion, a towering blue skinned Draenei placed his face in the palm of his hand, not believing what he was hearing. "Again" He said, removing his hand from his face, pointing it at the elf as he spoke. "You sure you haven't drunk too much this time? If that's even possible with you"

The Elf raised one of the empty mugs in response. "Unless Darnassian apple cider is now alcoholic; yes I'm sure someone spiked my drink again Renegade"

The Draenei, his eyes glowing an unnatural whitish-blue, grabbed one of the mugs and gestured at the elf. "Well I didn't do it this time Eteryn. Who would be stupid enough to spike your-"

A dwarf landed on their table, knocking it and its contents to the floor. The Elf, Eteryn, and Renegade looked down at him; both eyes black as night, his nose broken and blood covering his face and beard. The two companions looked up at each other, both sighing loudly and wearily.

"Bar fight?" Renegade asked. A man yelled "I'll kill ya!" behind him; Eteryn nodding as he looked around the other tables, still hunting for a drink. "Bar fight"

Ren looked around, bored. "So who do you think started it?"

From the direction of the bar came a blood curdling roar and the screams of dwarves, gnomes and men as a second blue-skinned Draenei threw a man across the room.

"I DEMAND MORE PEANUTS!" The Warrior yelled, grabbing hold of a gnome holding on to his leg and throwing the screaming halfling after the man. Eteryn watched the gnome hit the wall and bounce off onto the ground, face bleeding and bruised and in desperate need of a healer, quick. "You're still asking that question with him around"

Renegade sighed and went to get up, hand on a large sword hanging at his side. "So, are we going to drag my brother out of here again?"

"I'LL USE YOU SKULLS TO CRACK THESE NUTS!"

unfazed by the draenei's words Eteryn leaned back in his chair, shaking his head at the blue-skinned juggernaut now tearing his way through the bar. "Nah, I say just sit back, and relax"

A man reached over and dragged the elf out of his seat. His face was bloodied and beaten, a large shard of wood sticking out from his cheek. "Ain't that your friend, Elf? He stared at Eteryn with a killing stare, breathing hard. The elf shot a glance at the draenei warrior, breaking a large keg over the innkeepers head. Eteryn smiled sheepishly, reaching for something on a nearby table.

"Nope" he said, and smashed a mug over the man's head. The man fell to the ground and Eteryn stood up; several dwarves looking at him like they were ready to beat him up. With a sigh the elf turned to Renegade. "Guess we're involved now"

Renegade watched as his friend was tackled by half a dozen dwarves. The draenei looked away from the melee beside him, rolling his eyes. "I'm not involved and I'm not going to get involved, you stupid elf"

A chair shattered over his head, freezing him in his tracks. With a loud sigh he stood up, having to slouch under the roof, and turned to the crowd of flailing bodies before him.

"Ok who did that?" No one answered him, so he struck out at the first person he saw; the fully armed, ginger bearded dwarf sent flying through the door he just entered. Renegade roared and leapt into the crowd, bowling over and flattening the dwarves and gnomes in front of him.

Eteryn managed to punch the dwarf pinning him down and got to his feet, laughing. A gnome hit the table in front of him, causing a full mug to leap into the air. The elf plucked the mug from the air; emptying it with a loud sigh, he let loose a loud belch, then smashed the mug over a charging dwarfs head. Laughing the elf turned, weaving around a wild swing as the attacker over-extending and fell over. Eteryn stepped over him, punching a gnome off of a table; the halflings hands exploded with fire, setting a nearby dwarvern beard alight.

Renegade knocked the man with the shard in his cheek to his knees, before delivering a powerful kick to his chest; the draenei's rounded hoofs knocking all the wind from the man's lungs, snapping a rib or two and launching him across the room. Renegade roared and backed up, bumping into someone. He turned, fist raised; Eteryn stood behind him, arm raised and ready to smash a mug over the draenei's head. The two friends nodded to one another, smiling at the fun they were having, despite the wreckage and bodies piling up. With twin cries of rage two men appeared from amidst the brawl, both running at the two friends; the man with the shard in his cheek was starring bloody murder at the draenei, blood dripping from his mouth. Eteryn saw the man as Renegade saw the attacker behind the elf, both unable to yell out a warning. In perfect symmetry the two companions charged forward, somehow not managing to hit each other. Eteryn swung, low and fast, connecting with the man cheek and driving the shard even further into his skin, the point breaking through bone. With an agonised howl he went down, clutching his cheek. Without missing a beat Eteryn stood over him, delivering a rabbit punch to the base of his neck, knocking him out. Behind the elf Renegade picked up his opponent, lifting him a floor off the ground, and punched him square in the face. The mans nose shattered, curving so far it ran parallel to his face; his skull cracked and behind the towering blue-skinned warrior several teeth hit the ground, one broken in two places.

Eteryn and Renegade both laughed loudly; the crowd roaring angrily. Slowly the crowd began to push inwards, forcing the two backwards. With a loud war-cry the draenei warrior charged through the crowd, ending up face to face with his brother; Ren jut smiling smugly before pushing him back into the crowd.

Eteryn knocked down another dwarf, the pile of bodies know to his waist, and saw that more were pouring in through the doorway, and that their little group were slowly getting forced towards the opening.

Eteryn and Renegade turn to each and share a grin as they and the warrior are shoved out of the door. Stumbling down the stairs the trio laughed as they jogged up the short hill away from the inn, the warrior stoping to pick up the man thrown through the window as the innkeeper pushed his way to the front of the seething crowd and yelled 'AN' STAY OUT!' after the fleeing group.

Eteryn led the group up the hill overlooking the down, laughing heavily. A dwarf looked up from his book, and upon seeing the group dirty, beaten and bloody, shook his head and stood up. Nearby several gryphons looked up from the nests and buckets of feed, focusing on the group as they approached.

Eteryn turned around as he walked, looking back down at the small dwarven town. "Well that's another inn we're banned from." he laughed.

"Never liked the Stoutlager anyway," Ren said back, trying to stop laughing as he picked splinters from his armour. "So where to now Et?"

The elf swung his arms wide and turned back around. "How bout Stormwind." he suggested. "Havn't been there in a while."

"Yeah might as well. Isn't like anything happens to Stormwind anymore." Ren said.

The group stepped up the dwarf, Eteryn handing him some coins. The dwarf sniffed and pocketed the money as he led the group top a trio of gryphons, now harnessed and stretching their limbs and wings, ready to fly.

"You never know," Eteryn said to Ren as he mounted the large bird. The Death barked a laugh and tried to mount his gryphon; the large bird turned on him and hissed at him coldly, fixing him with an evil gaze before reluctantly letting the draenei mount. The warrior threw the man he had picked up on the front of the gryphons saddle.

"It's not like a dragon is going to attack or something." Ren said to Eteryn. The elf simply laughed and shook his head. "You never know."


End file.
